Over the years, there have been many types and sizes of shoe inserts introduced to the marketplace, some of which are intended to last the lifetime of the shoe and others which are intended to be replaced after extended use. Those insoles which are intended to last the lifetime of the shoe, or for an extended period of time, such as four to six weeks before replacing, are generally made of foams or plastics filled with air or liquid. During the intended lifetime of these types of insoles, they tend to deteriorate and lose some of their properties, such as an intended cushion effect or odor control. Also, since they are exposed over a relatively long period of time to the moisture and odor of the foot, the shoe in which they are used can tend to retain the wetness and odor.
Many of the insoles made of latex foam are washable and contain odor neutralizers such as baking soda and/or activated charcoal. Unfortunately, the deodorant efficacy and effectiveness of the baking soda and/or activated charcoal are significantly diminished during the washing cycle. In addition, the presence of latex foam will promote foot irritation and discomfort to consumers who are more sensitive and allergic to natural latex. This phenomenon is even further worsened when the foot is enclosed within a warm, dark, moist and restricted air-circulation environment such as the shoe.
What is lacking and needed in the art is a disposable and simple construction shoe insert that is intended for shorter use and provides an effective means of reducing odor, absorbing moisture, minimizing bacterial growth as a result and providing traction to the bottom of a wearer's foot especially during moisture-causing conditions. The encouragement to promote more frequent exchange of shoe inserts will enhance foot hygiene, especially for those who do not wear socks or stockings. The top surface of the insert should have a “high coefficient of friction” and be made of PP Spunbonded nonwoven material, which will provide better traction to the bottom of the foot during wear; particularly for those individuals who have feet that tend to sweat often and/or those living in humid conditions that cause issues in all style of shoes. The bottom of the insert should have an anti-slip coating that allows the insert to adequately grip the inside of the shoe, without leaving adhesive residue or damaging the inner sole of the wearer's shoe.
The adhesive used for gripping and/or adhering to the inside sole of a shoe should be able to provide good temporary adhesion especially for open shoes, such as men's and women's sandals, women's dress heels and slides, that do not have walls to maintain the position of cushioning insoles or supportive devices. There have been attempts to provide shoe inserts for open shoes. However, most of these shoe inserts are usually unfashionable since they are made of only one color and typically do not match the shoe in which they are being used. Likewise, shoe inserts normally include an inadequate means for properly securing themselves to remain in place while used in an open shoe, and therefore, the shoe insert could likely fall out of place when not weighted down by a wearer's foot.
The combination of the “high coefficient of friction” for the top surface and the anti-slip bottom surface ensures that the insert stays securely in place inside the shoe during use. The insert should also be designed to have just one shape “uni-foot” to fit, meaning it mirrors both the right and left foot in each of the various sizes, in order to be more convenient and easier to use. The custom sizing of the insert allows for proper insertion into shoes since no cutting is required. Hence, proper traction (top & bottom) is even more important in this “uni-foot” insert design.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there is a need for an improved shoe insert that adheres to the inside sole of a wearer's shoe even if it is an open-shoe or open-toe design. Likewise, there is a need for an improved shoe insert that is disposable and will keep a wearer's foot clean by absorbing sweat, odor and dirt. Further, there is a need for an improved shoe insert that includes a top surface for providing traction to the bottom of a wearer's foot especially during moisture-causing conditions and a bottom surface having an adhesive layer for ensuring the insert will stay securely in place inside the shoe during use, yet removes cleanly from the insole of the shoe at the end of use.